


i didn't just come here to dance

by wawayaga



Series: dance practice [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Short Shorts, Threesome - M/M/M, crop tops, dance practice, tight tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: changgu keeps wearing slutty outfits to practice, shinwon and hongseok think they might combust if they don't get to bring him home.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok, Yang Hongseok/Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: dance practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810015
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: The DS9CU





	i didn't just come here to dance

Shinwon hadn’t expected his day to go like this when they’d left the dorm for practice that morning but, as always, luck wasn’t on his side. 

According to Jinho, Changgu had overslept and made them late but the real problem, in Shinwon and Hongseok’s opinions anyway, was that Changgu hadn’t had time to do laundry that weekend. Instead of just rewearing a pair of dirty bottoms, Changgu had opted to dig through Yanan’s remaining clothes and had shoved what must have been the smallest pair of shorts in all of Korea into his backpack for practice. 

There might as well have been an audible record scratch when he’d come into the room having changed during lunch. Wooseok had choked on a bite of tteokbokki and Yuto had stared open mouthed and smacked their maknae on the back absentmindedly. Jinho for his part just sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. 

Changgu bounced over to Hyunggu to go over a bit of choreo he was struggling with and Shinwon had walked sadly to Hongseok’s side, knowing his friend could commiserate. It wasn’t something they talked about often, their attraction to Changgu, but something they didn’t take a lot of care to hide. It didn’t seem necessary, Changgu, after all, was maybe the most oblivious of them all. After Hui anyway. 

“He makes me want to bang my head into a wall,” Shinwon said, groaning and leaning against Hongseok. 

“He makes me want to bang _him_ into a wall,” he replies. Shinwon snorted and got off the floor as Hyunggu calls them back to rehearsal. 

∵

Hongseok was a wreck the rest of practice and Shinwon couldn’t help but laugh at him for it. He was just as distracted by Changgu’s thighs as Hongseok was but at least he could hide it. 

“Wah, Hongseok hyung you’re gonna break my foot,” Wooseok yells after he’d been stepped on for the second time in five minutes. 

“Hyung are you okay? You seem off today,” Changgu asks Hongseok, looking concerned. 

“Yeah _hyung_ , are you okay,” Shinwon says, leering at his friend behind Changgu’s back. 

Hongseok gave Changgu two thumbs up and then stuck his tongue out at Shinwon behind his hand when Changgu turned around.

Hyunggu hadn’t had the track playing for more than 30 seconds before Hongseok veered off into Yuto who steadied him and gave him a weird look. 

“Alright let’s just call it for today since Hongseok has developed some kind of disorder,” Hyunggu says on a sigh. 

As Shinwon was packing his bag to leave he saw Jinho pull Hongseok aside. He smiled to himself, knowing Jinho was questioning why Hongseok was so distracted. Shinwon was looking forward to hearing what excuses he’d come up with. 

∵

Shinwon’s mother always told him not to laugh at other people’s misfortunes, lest karma come for him and make people laugh at his. He knew she was right when he looked up from his phone to see Changgu sliding into the seat next to him in the van. 

_This is fine_ , he told himself, _he’s one of your best friends._ That worked well enough until Changgu’s bare knee bumped against his. Changgu didn’t seem to notice but Shinwon couldn’t focus on anything but the heat on his thigh.

He glances over, seeing if Changgu was paying him any attention and when he saw that he wasn’t, snapped a quick photo to send to Hongseok. He smirks to himself when he hears the choked sound come from the back of the car. 

“Hyung are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Wooseok’s voice pipes up as he looks at Hongseok, concerned. 

“Might be coming down with a cold. The trees are all blooming I think that’s all it is,” he tells him.

Shinwon’s phone pings and he sees Hongseok has sent him a bunch of angry face emojis in response. 

Changgu turns to him to see what he was laughing at. 

“What’s up Shinwonnie,” he asks. 

Shinwon quickly locks his phone before Changgu gets a look at his screen. 

“Ah nothing. How was rehearsal? Do you feel better about your part?” He tries to change the subject and luckily Changgu goes along with it.

“Yeah! Hyunggu really helped me. He’s so good at explaining what’s wrong. How are you doing with it?”

“I mean you know me, I can’t dance anyway. I just try not to offend anyone too badly with my body,” Shinwon tells him, smiling. 

Shinwon had mostly been joking, he certainly wasn’t the best dancer in Pentagon but he managed fairly well, by the look on Changgu’s face though, he was taking it very seriously. Changgu was always first in line to try to cheer anyone up and had a hard time listening to his members talk badly about themselves. 

Shinwon has to smother a shiver when there was suddenly a hand on his knee- maybe his thigh? Certainly higher than he was expecting to begin with and higher than he was comfortable with after having been so on edge all day. 

“Shinwonnie come on you know you’re talented right? You’ve come so far from debut and we’re all proud of you- _I’m_ proud of you.” Changgu squeezes Shinwon’s leg and he thinks he might have to ask forgiveness from whoever was out there watching over them. 

He felt especially bad being a horny idiot when his friend was here being supportive and genuine and had Changgu been wearing jeans or sweatpants it might have been a different story, but Shinwon could feel their ankles touching where their pants had bunched above their socks and he wondered if Changgu could feel his heartbeat pounding where their skin met. 

Changgu was still looking at him and Shinwon knows he was supposed to say something back to him but he wasn’t sure what and he wasn’t sure how. He manages a smile and a small _thank you_ after a minute. Changgu smiles back and moves his hand back to his own lap but Shinwon could still feel its weight. He couldn’t wait to tell Hongseok when they were back in the dorm. 

∵

  
  


The split schedules the next day means the whole group doesn’t meet until after dinner. Hyunggu had wanted to help Hongseok with the choreo he’d been messing up the day before and Jinho had practically driven them to the studio himself. He was back on track by the time the rest of the boys got there and rehearsal had gone on as planned. 

Shinwon is talking to Hongseok off to the side during a water break when an abnormal bit of movement in the mirror catches his eye over Hongseok’s shoulder. He looks and realizes that Changgu had lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Hongseok notices him staring and turns to look in the mirror to see what had distracted him. He groans low in his throat and Shinwon pats him on the arm. 

“That’s why I told you not to take him to the gym,” Shinwon reminds him. 

“He was gonna go either way. What was I supposed to do? _Not_ get to see him doing arm curls in a tank top? I don’t think so,” Hongseok rolls his eyes like what Shinwon had said was stupid. 

“I’m just saying. You reap what you sow.” 

“What the fuck? Where did that line come from,” Hongseok looks incredulous. 

“I’m not a moron, moron.” Shinwon shoved him aside and went over to ask Hui what time he thought they’d be done. 

As they were talking, he noticed Changgu had gone to stand with Hongseok who was getting redder by the moment. Changgu’s shirt lifted up again as he used the hem to wipe some water from his chin where he’d just spilled. The look on Hongseok’s face though was one he didn’t think he’d ever seen. It looked, and probably sounded, if he had to guess, like he was actively trying not to swallow his tongue. Hui confirmed they’d be out of the studio by midnight and wandered off to talk to Jinho about something or other. 

When Shinwon looked back over, Hongseok was walking quickly to him with a look of abject horror on his face. He leaned in close to Shinwon’s ear. 

“Did you get a chance to see his pants tonight,” he asked hurriedly. 

Shinwon risked a glance. “They’re just joggers right?” Hongseok shook his head. 

“I think they’re tights? They might be joggers but if they are, they’re Jinho’s. They’ve gotta be at least three sizes too small. His dick is just out, Shinwon.” He sounded panicked and Shinwon leaned back to look at Hongseok’s face, it was the same terrified look he’d had on him when he came over a second ago. 

Hongseok continued. “His shirt is long but when he lifted it up I looked but oh my god? It’s just there?”

Shinwon looks dubious. They’d all lived together for upwards of four years by now, there’d been plenty of close calls in the dorms between showers and forgotten knocks on unlocked bedroom doors but Shinwon didn’t think he’d ever actually seen his members _naked_ naked. The triplets probably had, in fact he would bet money on it, but among the rest of them there was a stronger code of conduct. 

On second thought though, he was quite sure he’d seen Hui’s bare ass running from the bathroom to his bedroom trying not to slip on the flooring as he ran soaking wet out of the shower having forgotten his towel. But still, a dick was an entirely different thing.

Either way he doubted Changgu was wearing anything especially slutty in general, let alone to practice. 

“Go talk to him, maybe you can get a peek for yourself,” Hongseok said, pushing Shinwon away. 

Shinwon rolled his eyes but wandered over anyway, trying to figure out how he would even get Changgu to lift his shirt enough for Shinwon to get a look at his junk. 

Was this weird? The thought crossed his mind as he crossed the room. Yeah. Yeah it probably was. 

Maybe as a twenty something he should have more control over his hormones. Maybe as a twenty something he should have more sense than to ogle his friends. He didn’t even have the excuse of being overly horny or unsatisfied, He and Hongseok had been hooking up fairly regularly- the perks of living in the same dorm were largely countless, especially since Hui was usually locked away in his studio and Hyunggu was usually with the rest of maknae line at their dorm or in his own studio. 

As Shinwon got over to Changgu, though, he didn’t have to wonder how to get him to undress- he was doing it on his own. 

“Oh. Didn’t mean to interrupt,” he joked to distract himself from Changgu changing in front of him. He does however direct this statement to Changgu’s crotch. 

“Hey what’s up?” Changgu hurries to put on a clean t-shirt. Shinwon notices it’s normal length which means it’s much shorter than his old one. “I just get so gross during practice I couldn’t stand it anymore,” he explains. 

“I get that,” Shinwon’s voice comes out strangled. Hongseok had been right- sort of. Shinwon wouldn’t say that Changgu’s dick was _out_ per se, but the bulge of it was certainly visible through the thin fabric of his joggers. 

“Did you need something,” Changgu asks, not unkindly, shoving his shirt in his bag. 

Shinwon panics, trying to come up with something that isn’t, “I was wondering what kinda meat you were packing.” 

“Do you wanna come out to dinner with me and Hongseok after this? We’re probably gonna grab chicken.” They hadn’t made plans to eat but Shinwon hoped Hongseok would back him up without asking too many questions. 

“Yeah that sounds good!” Changgu beams at him and Shinwon’s stomach clenches and drops to his knees. 

“Cool, great, okay,” Shinwon turns to get back to rehearsal and trips over his feet. Changgu’s arms shoot out to catch him from falling flat on his face. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Shinwon stutters out. Changgu is still holding him steady, one arm wrapped low on his belly, his other hand on Shinwon’s arm. 

“Can’t let anything happen to that beautiful face.” Changgu lets him go and winks. 

Hongseok is staring at them from where he stands next to Yuto. Someone clears their throat behind him and Shinwon turns to see that it’s Jinho. He mutters an ‘excuse me, hyung’ and gets into position for the next runthrough. 

∵

Changgu is across the table laughing at something Hongseok said- head thrown back, mouth open, throat long. Shinwon is leaning into Hongseok’s side- hand on his thigh, face tucked into the crook of his neck, breath hot. All three of their ankles are tangled below the table and they can’t tell but Shinwon isn’t sure his heart has ever been more full. 

To be eating good food and laughing with two of his favorite people is all he ever really wants; he’s glad he gets this moment. They’re all a little tipsy from the soju Shinwon had insisted on getting to celebrate the end of a hard practice week and he’s trying to chalk the hand on his thigh and the feet against his up to the alcohol. As soon as the thought ends, though, Shinwon’s fingers start tracing a pattern against Hongseok’s leg and he knows it has nothing to do with soju. 

It stays there for the rest of the meal and by the time they’re paying the bill Shinwon is ready to combust. He isn’t usually so forward but with the way practice had gone (he’d spent the rest of it thinking about the way Changgu had looked in those pants and trying not to trip again) he just needed to do _something_ with his restless energy. 

The train ride back to their dorm isn’t much better. Changgu had taken the seat next to Shinwon and they were pressed together from thigh to knee and Shinwon wondered how he could be so lucky to be in this position two times in as many days. Changgu was resting his head on Shinwon’s shoulder as he was recounting a story about something that had happened in their trainee days; to be honest, Shinwon wasn’t listening. 

Hongseok was looking at them from where he was seated across from them and the look in his eyes was heavier than Shinwon could remember seeing it in a long time. Tipsy and feeling like starting trouble, he made eye contact with Hongseok and winked. _In for a penny, in for a pound_ , he thought and took up Changgu’s hand to play with his fingers. If Changgu thought it was weird he didn’t show it; he didn’t skip a beat in his story. The members were all used to skinship and even if they hadn’t been, Shinwon could have easily blamed the soju at dinner. 

Anyone looking would think Hongseok was furious. He probably was, in a way, Shinwon could admit. They were rapidly approaching a line in their relationship that he wasn’t sure they could renege on. He wasn’t sure he cared. 

They’d discussed Changgu before, discussed bringing him into what it was they’d been doing. Hongseok was convinced they could convince him, Shinwon wasn’t as sure. The problem, he thought, was that he and Hongseok were both incredibly possessive people- in their relationships, in their friendships, in everything. Shinwon worried that focusing that kind of energy on someone like Changgu would be too much for him, especially with it being twofold. 

He didn’t think Changgu was weak by any means, he could give as good as he got in every other aspect, it was likely he would be able to do so here too. But as with everything, Shinwon worried. They’d spent the past five years as best friends and he didn’t want to do anything to ruin that, but as Hongseok frequently reminded him, they’d had the same relationship until they didn’t and _they_ were fine. 

So Shinwon played with Changgu’s hand and let him rest his head on his shoulder and he looked back at Hongseok who stared back and raised an eyebrow- in question, in warning, in assurance. Shinwon wasn’t sure. He knew he would find out. 

∵

They waved goodbye to Changgu one more time through the door of his dorm building as he hurried to catch the elevator. Hongseok and Shinwon had gotten about a block in silence before Shinwon found himself getting shoved into an alley and up against a fence. 

“We play games now?” He knew he would find out how Hongseok felt sooner rather than later. 

“You wanted to find out what would happen. I’m finding out.”

“You’re not finding anything out you’re just fucking with me,” Hongseok’s voice was low, Shinwon wasn’t sure if it was frustration or the hour. 

“You know as well as I do that he isn’t going to react well to anything drastic, doesn’t it make more sense to ease him into something like this?” 

Hongseok squinted at him and Shinwon knew he agreed but didn’t want to admit it. 

“That still doesn’t explain what happened at dinner.” 

Hongseok had him there. He opened his mouth to speak, he wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but he opened it anyway. Hongseok crowds him further against the fence, a leg pressing between the two of his, Shinwon adjusts his stance to allow it room. He feels Hongseok’s breath against his ear. 

“Just think you should finish what you started,” Hongseok whispers. 

“And what, praytell, did I start?” Shinwon is proud of his voice for coming out as steady as it does. 

“What did you start….” He feels Hongseok’s lips ghost against his throat. “You damn near gave me a handjob in public. In front of our _friend_.”

Hongseok’s mouth moves to Shinwon’s ear. 

“You flirted with him on the train,” he says. 

“Yeah? And which one did you hate more.” Shinwon loved how greedy Hongseok could be. A lot of people would be smothered by the attention but it made him feel like he was worth something. Worth fighting for. 

Hongseok’s teeth close around Shinwon’s earlobe and tug. 

“I loved them both.” 

Well that was unexpected. 

“You what?” Shinwon can’t keep the incredulousness from his voice. Granted they’d never discussed PDA, it wasn’t an option, not for them, but even if it had been he didn’t think that getting off in public would be Hongseok’s Thing. 

“Maybe danger’s a little fun.” 

Shinwon hisses out a breath as the thigh between his pushes against him and their height difference means Hongseok is working for it. Shinwon appreciates the effort. If Hongseok’s words didn’t send a shiver down Shinwon’s back his actions certainly did. Maybe he was done teasing for the night, he thought and slid his feet out so he was shorter and gave Hongseok more access. 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Shinwon knew they should be more careful, that anyone could happen upon them, but when Hongseok’s tracing his bottom lip with his tongue, Shinwon can’t find it in him to do much else but let him in. He’s getting breathless, far too keyed up for far too long, and grinds down on Hongseok’s leg. Shinwon can feel Hongseok smile into the kiss, he hates giving him the satisfaction but god does he love the results. 

“Are we finishing this here or at home,” Hongseok asks him, breaking the kiss and nipping at Shinwon’s jaw instead. 

They were both smarter than to get off in public, in _real_ public anyway. The studios and back staircases at CUBE were one thing but a barely shadowed street was another. 

“Come on. Let’s go home,” Shinwon says, finding the strength to tell Hongseok ‘no’ for once. 

Hongseok pouts a bit before placing one last kiss on the corner of Shinwon’s mouth before they disentangle themselves and go back to the dorm. 

They probably shouldn’t fuck there either, but they’ve already crossed that bridge and there’s no going back. 

∵

Shinwon wasn't thinking about what anyone would be wearing when they meet for rehearsal a few days later. Changgu hadn’t shown up in anything scandalous in the meantime and it had nearly slipped his mind. Until, that is, Changgu stands up from the circle they’re sat in and Shinwon realizes he’s wearing a crop top. 

Shinwon can see the pale, toned stretch of skin above Changgu’s waistband and he’s never wanted anything between his teeth more in his life. 

He’s lucky to be in front of Changgu for much of the choreo they’re working on today because he knows that if their positions were switched he’d be on his knees by now, the rest of the members be damned. 

Hongseok catches his eye in the mirror when they start, but Shinwon decides to ignore them both and act like an adult for once. He gets through the first half of practice with no issues but when they break, Hongseok is at his side immediately, dragging him off to a corner. 

“Are you gonna do something or should I,” he hisses. 

“What is there _to_ do.” Shinwon rolls his eyes. 

Hongseok runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. 

“I don’t know.” A pause, then: “Oh. _Oh_. Yes I do.”

Shinwon didn’t trust that at all. 

“Are you gonna share with the class or….” 

“Do you trust me?” Hongseok asks, excited. 

Shinwon thinks for a moment, “not especially, no.”

“Yeah okay fair enough but just this once I think I’ve got it.” He looks at Shinwon conspiratorially. “If not I’ll make it up to you I swear.”

That at least got Shinwon’s attention. 

∵

The next morning, Shinwon is woken up by Hongseok throwing a shirt on his face. 

“Merph?” is all that comes out as he tries to understand what’s going on. 

“I told you I had an idea, get dressed for practice,” Hongseok tells him before leaving. 

He holds it up in front of him and doesn’t really see the point, it’s just a tank top. He doesn’t wear them often but it’s not unheard of. When he puts it on he understands. The sides have been cut low- really low. Much of his ribcage is exposed on either side and if he had to guess, he would probably be fighting a nip slip all day. Maybe Hongseok was onto something. 

He finished getting dressed, track pants and a headband to keep his hair out of his eyes and went to grab breakfast. 

He’s sitting at the table working on his second juice box of the morning and sending a message to his sister about what to get their mother for her birthday when Hongseok finally wanders in. Shinwon looks up from his phone and immediately there’s juice coming out of his nose. Hongseok’s pants are damn near painted on and Shinwon has two simultaneous thoughts: one, _is there time to suck him off before we need to leave_ and two, _I’m glad I’m not the only bait._

Hongseok looks over his shoulder at Shinwon from where he’s making his coffee at the counter, he looks smug. 

“I told you I had a plan and clearly it’s working,” he says, raising his mug to his lips. 

“We’re just dressing slutty and hope he notices?”

“Yup.” Hongseok pops the _p_ like it’s a wad of bubblegum. “Do you think him dressing the way he has been has been an accident?”

Shinwon thought about it. 

“Yes?”

“No.”

“Explain.”

Hongseok pulls out a chair and sits across from Shinwon at the table. 

“He’s been wearing weird clothes, he’s been really touchy with you and he looked really pleased having you in his arms when you tripped the other day,” Hongseok explains. “At the very least he’s interested in _you_ , the rest of the details we can work out later.”

Hongseok seems fairly confident and Shinwon isn’t sure if it’s delusion or just hope. 

“I’m almost positive he noticed how much we’ve been staring,” Hongseok continues. “I feel like there has to be a reason. And if there isn’t, well, at least you look good in that shirt.”

Shinwon shivers a little, suddenly self conscious. 

“You think this’ll work,” he asks. 

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Hongseok says. 

Shinwon couldn’t argue with that. 

∵

“Are we running some kind of brothel here,” Jinho asks when everyone is settled for their preworkout meeting. 

Everyone stares at him in varying degrees of confusion. 

“You,” he says, pointing at Changgu, “have been dressing like some kind of 16 year old girl to practice. And now you two,” turning his attention to Shinwon and Hongseok, “are doing it too.” 

“Did I miss something,” Wooseok asks Yuto, lowering his voice so Jinho doesn’t turn on him next. Yuto just shrugs. 

Hui speaks up. “As long as it doesn’t impede your performance it doesn’t really matter, but if it’s going to be distracting to others,” he looks directly at Hongseok, “then we’re going to have to revisit this conversation. This isn’t high school, we shouldn’t have to have uniforms.”

Changgu is a shade of red Shinwon’s never seen before and he isn’t sure if it’s just embarrassment for being called out or something else. 

“Sorry hyungs,” Shinwon says. As much as he likes to be the center of attention he wishes it was for something good and not for needing to be corrected like a child. 

Hui claps him on the shoulder, “Come on, let’s get into it.”

∵

Even after Hui’s warning about distracting the others, Shinwon does catch Changgu staring at Hongseok’s legs. Changgu also directs his questions to Shinwon’s rib cage instead of his face more than once during the break. Shinwon is fed up. 

“Do you want to come hang at our dorm after this is done? We can order food and watch a movie,” he asks Changgu, taking a sip of water to keep from babbling. 

Changgu looks at him for a long moment and Shinwon isn’t sure if he’s going to answer. It’s possible he had asked the question in Urdu instead of Korean, he really wasn’t sure. 

“Changgu? Tteokbokki and a movie?” Shinwon tries again. 

“Yeah! Yeah that sounds great,” Changgu shakes his head like he’s trying to clear it. “Do you want me to ask Wooseok and Yuto?”

“Do you want to ask Wooseok and Yuto,” Shinwon asks, praying that the answer is no. 

“Not...not this time I don’t think,” Changgu says quietly. 

Shinwon cheers a bit inside. It’s not a win, not just yet, but it’s a step in the right direction. 

“Okay. Just the three of us then,” he says smiling in what he hopes is more comforting than sleazy. 

Changgu attempts a smile back but looks a bit skittish. 

Hongseok is looking at him when he turns around, expectant, Shinwon gives him a thumbs up and Hongseok smiles. 

∵

They’re packing up at the end of practice when Hui asks if anyone wants to go with him for jjigae. Hyunggu agrees excitedly and Shinwon does another fist pump to himself when he realizes it means their dorm will be empty for at least two hours. 

When the car pulls up to Changgu’s dorm he tells Jinho he’s going with Hongseok and Shinwon to theirs to watch a movie. Jinho looks between the three of them, long enough to make Shinwon start to squirm in his seat. Eventually, he nods. 

“See you tomorrow then. Have fun.” He closes the door behind him. 

Shinwon slumps a bit in his seat and Hongseok’s hand finds his knee, patting it gently. 

The feeling in the van is heavy, Shinwon can feel his and Hongseok’s excitement, he wonders if Changgu can too. He looks at Hongseok who winks back. Shinwon is glad, in that moment, for what they have. Even if it doesn’t work out with Changgu tonight, he knows he still has something good waiting. 

Changgu is the first one out when they get to their dorm, the car having barely stopped. Shinwon and Hongseok look at each other, brows raised. 

“Hungry?” Hongseok asks Changgu. 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah I guess I am,” he says, waiting for Shinwon to open the door. 

“I can order the food if you guys want to go find a movie to watch,” Hongseok tells him, setting his bag down on the floor. 

Shinwon is putting his shoes away when he almost falls over in a dead faint. 

“Come on. Is this really about a movie,” Changgu asks, looking between them both. 

Hongseok and Shinwon look at him and then at each other. 

“Do you….not? Want to watch a movie?” Shinwon asks him carefully. 

“Did you invite me over here to watch a movie?” The look on Changgu’s face is serious and Shinwon worries that he’s in trouble. “Did you invite me over here to watch a movie or did you invite me over here to fuck me?”

Shinwon’s definitely in trouble. 

Hongseok lets out a choked sound and Changgu turns to him. 

“Did I read this wrong?” Changgu suddenly looks shy, more like the person Shinwon knows. 

“No. No you read it right,” Hongseok tells him. 

The smile on Changgu’s face is huge and bright and Shinwon’s stomach tightens. 

“How do you guys usually do this? _Do_ you guys usually do this?” He asks them. 

Shinwon nods. “Yeah but just. Just us. You’re the only,” he stops, thinking. 

“You’re the only one we wanted,” Hongseok finishes. 

Shinwon nods again and Changgu's face softens and he walks over to where Shinwon is still standing by the wall. 

“Is that true?” 

Shinwon can only nod, he wonders distantly if he’s gone mute. Maybe just dumb. He can see Hongseok staring at them from over Changgu’s shoulder but he’s afraid to break eye contact. 

Changgu smiles again, leans in. 

“How sweet,” he says before closing the distance and catching Shinwon’s lips with his. 

It wasn’t that Shinwon hadn’t been expecting it, he had, but he gasps anyway. Changgu’s mouth is hot against his and hotter still when he opens it and licks against Shinwon’s lower lip. Shinwon raises his hand and rests it against the side of Changgu’s neck, not forcing, just holding. Changgu adjusts the angle and suddenly the kiss is deep. 

He isn’t sure when it happened but Shinwon realizes his back is against the wall. Changgu presses him harder into it and Shinwon understands now that Changgu is full of surprises. 

What isn’t a surprise though, is the hardness against his leg. Changgu shifts and Shinwon can feel it and smiles into the kiss. Changgu spreads his feet so he’s straddling Shinwon’s thigh and works himself against it, alleviating just a little of the pressure. There’s a groan and Shinwon can tell it wasn’t either of them. He’d forgotten Hongseok was in the room. 

He pulls back and before Changgu can complain, attaches his mouth to Changgu’s neck. He licks a stripe up the side and bites at the joint where his throat meets his shoulder, making eye contact with Hongseok all the while. Changgu throws his head back to give Shinwon room to work and Hongseok turns more than a little red. Shinwon can only smirk, he knows how easily frustrated Hongseok is, knows how jealous he can get. 

Shinwon isn’t able to finish the thought of “I can’t believe he isn’t over here yet” when he _is_ . He expects Hongseok to go to Changgu for a kiss but he pushes him away instead and then Shinwon is _really_ getting pressed into the wall. 

Hongseok has a fistful of Shinwon’s hair and is kissing him like he’s getting paid for it. It’s messy, not meant to be satisfying but to prove a point. Shinwon is his. Hongseok is willing to share, but Shinwon is _his_. 

He’d already been halfway to hard when Changgu had his mouth on his, but when Hongseok tightens his grip on his hair, Shinwon groans. Shinwon manages two rolls of his hips against Hongseok before there’s nothing to grind against. He opens his eyes to see Changgu pulling Hongseok away from Shinwon. Hongseok looks furious before Changgu leans in to whisper in his ear. Shinwon knows it can’t be good that they’re conspiring in a situation like this but he hopes he’ll benefit anyway. 

And he does. Hongseok comes back and places a soft kiss on his cheek and takes his hand and pulls him off the wall. Changgu takes his place and then turns Shinwon around to face him. He pulls Shinwon’s bottom lip between his own before winking and dropping to his knees. 

Shinwon just stares as Changgu works his pants open and he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Changgu places a gentle hand on Shinwon’s ankle to help him step out of his jeans and briefs and then focuses his attention on sucking kisses into the crux of his groin. 

He knows he’s been a tease before, he’s been a tease _this week,_ but he asks anyway what he did to deserve this kind of treatment. Shinwon is about to make some snappy quip about getting on with it already when all the breath is knocked out of him as Changgu takes him down in one easy swallow. He lets out a long moan and falls with his forearms bracing against the wall in front of him, bracketing Changgu in. 

Changgu pulls back and sucks gently at Shinwon’s tip. Distantly, he wonders if he’ll have a soul after this or if Changgu will drink that down with the rest of him. 

There’s a hand on his hip pulling him back and it’s not so much fear as overwhelming anticipation that has Shinwon groaning again. He knows that now, with the two of these men, is not the time to be difficult so he arches his back and lets Hongseok guide him. 

He isn’t sure what he expected, maybe just to be spread open and fucked, but Hongseok sinking to his knees and passing a warm breath over Shinwon’s lower back wasn’t it. He is especially not expecting Hongseok to press a kiss to the back of his thigh before leaning in and licking into him. 

Shinwon’s entire body shudders and he reflexively jerks away from Hongseok’s mouth against him and into Changgu’s in front of him. There’s a small gagging noise before Changgu moans around him, the vibrations of his throat sending sparks up Shinwon’s spine. 

Hongseok has moved his hand from Shinwon’s hip in order to spread him open and he finds that he misses the grounding a bit. He’s not sure if he trusts himself to stay standing if he has only one arm against the wall but threads his fingers into Changgu’s hair anyway. Changgu pauses his ministrations and leans into Shinwon’s hand. He’s not pulling, only holding, but just that bit of pressure, the reminder that he _could_ , is enough to get Changgu moaning again. He files that thought away for later. 

Determined to not be forgotten, Hongseok nips at the back of Shinwon’s thigh before working a finger into him. It feels like a competition between Changgu and Hongseok, who can make him come fastest. While Changgu has his throat full of Shinwon’s cock, Hongseok is eating him out like a starving man. Using his tongue and fingers to take him apart as thoroughly as possible. 

When he’s finally got two fingers fully inside Shinwon, Hongseok takes only a second to find his prostate and elicit a throaty groan. He’s not sure what to lean into, the mouth at his dick or the mouth and fingers at his ass but Hongseok seems to make the decision for him, pressing his free hand against Shinwon’s hip to drive him forward further into Changgu’s waiting mouth. 

He’s shocked Changgu can take it, Shinwon isn’t overly large but it’s still a fairly brutal pace he’s setting, rocking his hips forward and back and Changgu is taking him deeper than anyone has ever been able to. If he had any more control over his faculties he would tell Changgu how impressed he was but as it stands, he barely can. 

He’s left cold as Hongseok moves away from him and the spit dries against Shinwon’s skin. He does his best to turn and look and sees that Hongseok had at some point taken himself in hand, too impatient to wait for help and gotten himself off while eating Shinwon out. There’s a grunt as Hongseok finishes and Shinwon manages a moment to be grateful the flooring is easily cleaned. 

Changgu, too, pulls off for a moment and glances up at Shinwon. His face is flushed and his lips are swollen from the effort and he didn’t know it was possible, but Shinwon finds him even more beautiful like this- a little lost, a little filthy. He runs his hand back through Changgu’s hair and smiles down at him. The look Changgu gives him is soft before smiles back and sucks another bruise just below Shinwon’s belly button. 

“I can’t wait for him to hear how you sound when you come,” Hongseok says, voice rough in Shinwon’s ear where he’s plastered himself to his back. Shinwon wishes he was still on his knees but then Hongseok is shoving his fingers back into him and he doesn’t have it in him to complain. 

Shinwon was close even without Hongseok rubbing incessantly against his prostate and when Changgu looked up at him through his lashes, Shinwon knew he was done for. He managed a strangled warning before canting his hips deeper still into Changgu’s waiting mouth and came with a loud moan. 

Changgu sucked him through the aftershocks until Shinwon thought he might cry and pulled back. Changgu didn’t have time to wipe his mouth before Shinwon was on his knees in front of him pulling him into a bruising kiss. He can taste himself on Changgu’s tongue and it’s not as bad as he would have thought. Changgu is moaning into Shinwon’s mouth and has his hands on either side of Shinwon’s face pulling his face impossibly closer. 

Shinwon’s not sure if he can get hard again, in fact he’s almost positive he can’t, not this soon, but the sounds Changgu is making has him thinking he might. 

“Do- what do you want. Anything. What do you want and I’ll give it to you,” he says breathlessly. 

Changgu’s eyes are still closed and he’s taking huge gasping breaths. Shinwon places a hand against his neck and passes his thumb over his cheek. 

“Changgu tell me. Please let me take care of you, what do you need,” he says again. 

Changgu’s eyes open and he looks absolutely helpless like he was the one coming down from an orgasm. 

“I don’t need anything,” he tells Shinwon quietly. “You were perfect, I already came.”

“You _what_ ,” Hongseok is incredulous behind them. 

“I didn’t even touch you, what do you mean you _came_.” Shinwon sits back on his heels. Changgu has the decency to at least look abashed at the fact that he was saying the craziest shit Hongseok and Shinwon had ever heard. 

“I don’t always _need_ to be touched,” he says. “You were fucking my mouth and making these sounds and it was enough. It was all I needed.” 

Shinwon is staring at him open mouthed. 

“Have you never come like that?” Changgu asks them.

“Like getting fingered sure but not with nothing,” Hongseok says. 

Changgu shrugs. “I mean i would prefer something else but this is fine too.”

“Next time. I owe you for next time,” Shinwon says, face serious. 

“Next time?” Changgu looks confused. 

“You think I’m letting you go after that? You think _we’re_ letting you go after that? Absolutely not.” Shinwon pulls Changgu up to standing. “Besides. I want to know what you look like when you come.”

Shinwon leans in and sucks a kiss to Changgu’s clavicle, Changgu’s eyes flutter shut. 

“We have to get cleaned up before they get home, come on,” Hongseok says, rolling his eyes. 

Shinwon stage whispers into Changgu’s ear, “he gets jealous easy.”

“Well isn’t that interesting,” he smirks watching Hongseok who simply glares at Shinwon. 

“I’m going to take a shower. If you want Hyunggu to see your dick, Shinwon, that’s on you but I don’t want any part of that.” Hongseok walks down the hall to the shower. 

Shinwon and Changgu follow shortly after. They don’t join him, not wanting to draw attention to the situation should Hui and Hyunggu come home before they’re done. 

∵

  
  


By the time the others do get back though, they’re all clean and have piles of tteokbokki and chicken on the table and are watching a movie. 

There’s a yelp in the hall and they hear Hui smack into the floor. 

“What did I just slip in? Oh my god. Oh my god what did you guys _do_.” Hui is screeching and Hyunggu is cackling and Shinwon realizes immediately that Hongseok never wiped up the mess he left on the floor. 

There’s a beat before Hongseok catches up and when he does, he lets out a closed mouth scream and buries his face in Shinwon’s lap. Changgu and Shinwon look at each other and an agreement passes silently between them. 

They leap off the couch as Hui rounds the corner and run into Shinwon’s room and lock the door, leaving Hongseok to deal with Hui alone. They collapse on the bed laughing, knowing they’ll have to pay for it later, but hoping it’ll be worth it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there's a screenshot of changgu at practice in these stupidly small shorts and i haven't stopped thinking about it since i saw it. this is that.
> 
> twt @changgukah


End file.
